Nuanen Ilian
by Elderberry97
Summary: I hated the part when Finnick died, so here's my version of the story, starting when everyone's in District 13 and Peeta's hijacked and all that good stuff. This is what really happens after the Quarter Quell, my version of Mockingjay. Enjoy and Review!
1. Breakfast for Two

"Peeta!" I hear someone screaming. "Peeta! NO!" It takes me a while to realize it's me shrieking to the starry ceiling. I wake up sweating and trembling uncontrollably. My heart feels like it's about to burst forth from my chest and fly about the room.

I strip naked then drape myself I a light, thin robe, one of Peeta's. I sit on the floor in the middle of my large, ovular room and try to slow my breathing. I sit like this until I no longer have any concept of time. I could have been here for days or hours. When the hammering on my ribs finally quiets, I rouse myself and look at the time. The clock on the wall tells me that it's 2:44 A.M. I stand up, stretch, and dress in the usual gray District 13 clothing. I prepare to make the journey to the cafeteria. After the incident, they've been unusually lenient in their rules of conduct and time-management. Many people don't have schedules anymore and several can be found wandering the halls at night, sometimes with food.

Once I reach my first destination, I request a small breakfast for two people. The night cook grumbles lightly, mostly upset by the uncomfortably early hour. She looks at my face and then starts bustling about the industrial-sized kitchen. There must have been something in my expression that stopped her questions and complaints and hastened her work.

Once I have it, I take the food down the myriad corridors and passageways. I find my second destination and open the door without knocking. The past four days have eliminates all forms of privacy between us. I set down the tray beside him and go back to lock the door.

When I return to him, he has hardly stirred, but I can see the food has been rationed out into serving bowls. I sit cross-legged beside him and look at his face. It is just as haggard and sleep-deprived and puffy-eyed as it has been the past four days. I manage a weak smile and mutter, "Hey Finn."

He cups my face with his hand and pulls me towards him. When we are only millimeters apart, he touches his mouth to mine softly, once, twice, three times. Then he mumbles almost inaudibly, "Morning, Kat."


	2. The Incident

As I lay beside Finnick in his oversized bed, I dream. Most of my dreams are obscure snatches of memory, twisted by a recently overactive imagination. But one dream among the multitude stands out. It's my brain recalling the incident in the hospital four days prior…

I'm just approaching the hospital doors when a shockwave sends me flying and a sonic boom temporarily stuns and deafens me. I recover enough to see the doors have been blasted apart and inside, the majority of the hospital in blackened and smoking. Flinging away my caution in favor of adrenaline and curiosity, I take small steps until I stand in the center of the destruction. Now my concern is coming back and I venture deeper to the Critical Condition Unit where Peeta and Annie are housed.

When I turn the corner, I stop dead. The Unit is half in flames, half demolished, and completely uninhabitable. I quickly find Peeta where he was earlier, strapped to one of the beds. Now his restraints are burned off from the fire and he is hardly conscious. I drag him to the main part of the medical wing, away from the blaze.

Once he is out of visible danger, I go back to look for any other survivors. I find Annie, but she is burned almost beyond recognition, and obviously dead. I know that Finnick won't want to remember her like this, so I leave her body to be buried by the ashes and fire. Before I return to assess Peeta, though, I quickly fashion a small memorial for her. I finish in a few minutes and stand back to look at the words I wrote to Annie. Once I feel that Finnick would appreciate it, I run to Peeta.

I try to locate his pulse and find it weak and irregular, never a good sign. I place my ear near his face and can hardly feel or hear his meager breath. I see his ravaged body and know that there is no hope of his surviving what with the hospital destroyed. I know that this should send me into hysterics, but I feel a sort of strange calm fogging my mind.

I sit with his head on my lap and croon the broken words of the song I sang to Rue as she died. When his eyes slowly flutter open, I stop singing and he suddenly gulps the air and rasps out two small words, "Katniss… Love…"

I don't even bother to check the tears that run wildly down my face, dive off my chin, and onto Peeta's face. One lands on his lip and I don't hesitate in bending over him to kiss the tear away. When I straighten up, I hear a small sound escaping those lips I just kissed for the last time. A four-note tune that I know all too well. Rue's song, meaning it's safe. Coming from Peeta's dying throat, the tune gained a new profound meaning that it didn't have before. I hadn't noticed I'd closed my eyes until I open them and find Peeta's are trained of me. I watch in quiet despair as the life and vigor drains from those vivid pools of emotion. I close them after a moment, no longer able to bear staring into them any longer, and look up. The first person I see is Finnick, with Gale beside him. They both wear looks of worry and horror and confusion. Prim comes to stand on the other side of Gale. Once I see her expression of silent acceptance, my tear ducts lose any and all control…

I wake up sweating and shivering and have to calm myself like I did earlier that day. My mind goes, unbidden, into remembering the next thing after Peeta's death…

I wake up in my bed and I immediately notice Finnick asleep on the couch across the room. His face is pale but mottles with patches of red. His breathing is uneven and hitches every so often. I cross over to sit beside him, trembling uncontrollably all the while. I take one of his long, tanned hands in my shaking, clammy ones and press it to my lips. He then stirs and opens his eyes to look at me. After a moment, I see a tear sneaking out from the corner of one of his brilliant green eyes and realize my face is already streaked with them…

When I come back to myself again, I find that Finnick and I are both naked lying in his large, overstuffed bed. I turn my head to the side and see him already staring at me. "Again?" I ask hopefully.

Without breaking his gaze, Finnick Odair rolls on top of me and whispers to my shoulder, "Always."


	3. Nuanen Ilian Farewell

OH MY GOSH GUYS!

Hello, my Dearest Readers. I am so, terribly, unbelievably sorry for this, but I'm afraid that I have lost any little inspiration that I have had for this wonderful story…. If any of you wish to carry on with my story, you may, I only want to have credit for the beginning. If you are interested, you can PM me or whatever…. yup. Look out for any new stories that may be out there from me, most likely from Narnia or Inheritance, my two greatest loves. Au Revoir, Dearest!


	4. Nuanen Ilian Renewal

Ok, guys. I have been mulling it over and with a little help from the one, the only xGuiltyXGigglesx03, I have decided to return to this story, 'Nuanen Ilian', and pluck it back off the dark shelf of partial oblivion. It may take some time to update, but it will happen. I am currently working on 2 other fics, 'Finna' and 'Vindr', the latter of which is not, however, up yet. So look out for 'Finna', 'Vindr', and more 'Nuanen Ilian'. Peace Out, Dearest Brethren.


End file.
